


Sesenta días en el desierto

by BluelightNJ



Series: Fics que hace Neblina para escapar de hiatus [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Menma doesn't understand that he deserves love, Mutual Pining, Pining Menma, Quarantine, Roommates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluelightNJ/pseuds/BluelightNJ
Summary: El aislamiento por pandemia no debería ser un enorme problema.Pero resulta que te gusta tu compañero de departamento y ahora tendrás que verlo todos los días y a todas horas.Claramente eso no puede ser sano.Menma/Charasuke/Menma
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Menma
Series: Fics que hace Neblina para escapar de hiatus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045275
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sesenta días en el desierto

Menma tiene un problema genuino para respirar cuando se lo comunican.

Debido a la pandemia, todo el trabajo se irá a casa con ellos para evitar contagios. El famoso _Home Office_ que anda en auge en todos esos países donde la gente ya no cabe en las calles. Apenas está asimilando la información cuando uno de los de mantenimiento le pone una caja en las manos para que “guarde los objetos de mayor necesidad que deba sacar de la oficina” y se aleja, dejándolo con su dilema interno.

A su alrededor, otros compañeros se mueven, frenéticos, de sus lugares a la puerta de acceso y de regreso; para vaciar tazas de café, tirar papeles inútiles y lavarse las manos porque “no vaya a ser”. En teoría, todos podrían estar contagiados en ese momento. Todos tocaron la misma manija para entrar y probablemente abrieron la misma llave del lavabo de los baños, pero Menma no va a decirlo. No puede hablar, si es completamente honesto, y de no ser por el toque en el hombro de su compañera Ino, puede que se hubiera quedado en la misma posición por horas.

— ¿No vas a arreglar tus cosas? — Luce confundida por su actitud y Menma lo entiende. Él también lo estaría. Traga saliva, no muy seguro de qué responder, y al parecer tardó mucho dentro de sus propios pensamientos porque ella vuelve a hablar —. ¿No te alivia ir a casa por una temporada?

Y sí, debería hacerlo. Menma gana lo suficiente como para costearse un auto pequeño e ir con él al trabajo todos los días, lo cual no quiere decir que sea particularmente agradable. En su mayoría, sus mañanas están llenas de estrés por el tráfico y los conductores imprudentes. Ha llegado tarde en varias ocasiones debido a los accidentes automovilísticos y sí, varias veces se ha lamentado de vivir a más de una hora de trayecto.

Entonces sí, debería. Su departamento es amplio, bonito, con buena iluminación natural y grandes ventanales que le proporcionan una vista agradable de la ciudad, de esas que son difíciles de conseguir en una ciudad tan concurrida. El no tener que ir a la oficina le ahorra la gasolina, los corajes, y aproximadamente tres horas de su vida todos los días. Con todo, su estómago se siente como hecho de plomo y sigue sin poder contestar. El mensaje que recibe unos minutos después parece sellar su destino dolorosamente.

Él tendrá que quedarse en casa, y su compañero de departamento, también.

* * *

**DÍA 1**

No es que Charasuke sea una mala persona.

Se conocieron por Sakura, amiga de la infancia de Menma. Un día la acompañó a una de esas incómodas reuniones de exalumnos y prácticamente fue al primero que vio. Charasuke bailaba sobre una mesa mientras cantaba de forma estridente y lo peor es que no estaba borracho. Meses después, Sakura le dijo que su amigo necesitaba un departamento por su zona y Menma no iba a negarse a que alguien le ayudara con la mitad del alquiler. Habían sido épocas difíciles por pagar el auto y pensó que podría aguantar a un ridículo exhibicionista si volteaba a ver a otro lado y fingía que no existía.

Menma tiene ganas de reírse de su yo del pasado. Si ese hombre iluso hubiera sabido que _no podría dejar de mirar_. Y supone que esa versión antigua de sí mismo tendría un ataque sólo de ver en lo que se ha convertido. Menma no puede culparlo. Él tampoco esperaba llegar a esa situación.

No es que Charasuke sea una mala persona.

Precisamente, el problema radica en que no lo es. Charasuke es divertido, inteligente, con cierto gusto insano por las decisiones precipitadas y vivir el momento. Es un buen compañero de departamento, aunque a veces deje sus calcetines en medio de la sala o no lave correctamente su plato de cereal. Es buen escucha, lo suficientemente responsable con sus tareas, y especialmente perceptivo cuando se trata de Menma.

A esas alturas, luego de meses de hacer lo imposible por no enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Charasuke cada vez que llega del trabajo, o seguirlo con la mirada por todo el departamento, a Menma le sorprende que no se haya dado cuenta.

La otra opción es que lo haya hecho y no le importe, y esa idea es un poco más insoportable; así que prefiere descartarla.

La primera mañana de trabajo en casa lo recibe con el sonido de un plato al romperse y un quejido bajo. Menma casi se cae de la cama porque está seguro de que algo en su infancia _no traumática_ debe volverlo muy sensible a ese tipo de cosas. Ya tiene una mano en el pomo de su puerta cuando se da cuenta de que no lleva calcetines, pero decide que el frío del piso a tempranas horas es soportable en aras de atender la emergencia.

Sale a tientas de su habitación y sus ojos recorren frenéticos la estancia. Encuentra a Charasuke de cuclillas al lado de la encimera de la cocina y el corazón le da un vuelco. Lo inteligente no le quita a su compañero lo torpe que llega a ser con las manos, y Menma teme que se haya lastimado. Sin embargo, cuando se acerca, no hay manchas de sangre en el suelo. El plato está roto y Menma puede notar que estaba vacío. Seguramente apenas iba a hacerse su desayuno.

También, para su horror, puede ver a Charasuke enderezarse, los músculos de su espalda al estirarse y contraerse visibles a través de su playera para dormir. Menma le ha dicho muchas veces que use otra. Esencialmente, Menma necesita de manera desesperada que use otra.

Tampoco lleva pantalones. Su atuendo se limita a la playera y un short, más un par de pantuflas horribles que parecen el regalo descartado de una anciana, cortesía de un intercambio navideño. Y aunque parte de sí ya lo había pensado, Menma no puede evitar el golpe de realidad que le despeja el sueño. Charasuke ya no tiene que salir bien vestido de su habitación porque no tiene que ir al trabajo.

Charasuke puede estar así todo el día frente a sus narices y dios, _Menma no puede con tanto._

— ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? — Pregunta luego de recuperase del susto.

— Buenos días a ti también, cariño — Responde Charasuke y pone los ojos en blanco mientras empieza a recoger los trozos del plato. A Menma no se le escapa la burla en la palabra “cariño”, pero no puede evitar que su mente divague a otro mundo de posibilidades en el que la misma expresión fuera dicha con otro tinte —. Y trataba de ser un buen compañero y hacernos el desayuno.

— No sabes cocinar.

— Puedo empezar a hacerlo, habrá tiempo de sobra — Charasuke termina con los trozos más grandes y se dirige a la cocina de nuevo para tirarlos en el bote de basura —. Viste las noticias. Un mes de aislamiento es lo recomendable. Si no se pone peor, claro.

Charasuke tararea mientras busca la escoba y el recogedor. Y a pesar de que llevan más de un año viviendo juntos, la acción le resulta demasiado hogareña para su cerebro aturdido. Menma se pasa las manos por el rostro en un intento de despejarse. Por supuesto que no podrá volver a dormir.

— ¿No estabas peleado con la cocina? — Pregunta para llenar el silencio. Sus manos están frías y sus pies todavía más. Se arrepiente de haber salido de la habitación sin al menos unos calcetines.

— Bueno, ahora tendré más tiempo para mí. ¿Cómo no aprovecharlo buscando nuevos talentos?

— Se me ocurren al menos veinte cosas en las que te desempeñarías mejor.

Alza la vista. Charasuke lo mira con una mezcla de molestia y diversión.

— No perturbes mis sueños.

— No actúes como adolescente incomprendido.

Cualquiera que los viera así, pensaría que tienen algún viejo resentimiento. La realidad es que así han aprendido a convivir, y es tan extraño como refrescante y a veces Menma siente que necesita más de eso. Le parece curioso que, justo cuando empezaba a pensar en buscarse una vida más allá del trabajo para dejar atrás su enamoramiento, las circunstancias lo hayan orillado a encerrarse con él por tiempo indefinido.

Dice que le parece curioso para no pensar en lo mierda que es el destino.

— Bueno, en vista de que rechazas mis habilidades culinarias…

— No dije absolutamente nada al respecto.

—… Podrías ayudarme — Le responde sin verlo mientras saca el sartén nuevo. Un sartén que compraron ambos, un día de compras al que fueron juntos. Lo cual, de forma inevitable, agregó varios puntos a su narrativa de pareja casada y de verdad, Menma necesita un descanso.

Sólo atina a suspirar mientras pone manos a la obra. Sabe que tiene que rezarles a sus más altas deidades porque ese sartén sobreviva entero al desayuno.

* * *

**DÍA 12**

Claramente, Menma no tiene descanso.

Es como nadar a contracorriente, por decir lo menos. Siente que lucha contra el impacto de un tren repartido entre todos los días de la semana.

Las noticias no son alentadoras. Los casos se disparan, las personas mueren y la madre de Menma llama dos veces al día para saber cómo se sienten. Les envió por paquetería un kit de sanitización con dos paquetes de papel higiénico, alcohol y cloro. Ella vive a cinco calles.

La paranoia se siente en el aire y a Menma comienza a afectarle. Se ha quedado despierto hasta tarde pensando en si de verdad moriría sin confesar sus sentimientos, o si tendrá que caer en el doloroso cliché de pedir como último deseo un beso lleno de lágrimas que de todas formas no pasaría. No va a cargar al otro lado la culpa de una posible muerte.

El trabajo no cambia mucho, aunque ahora todo sea a través de la pantalla. Menma coordina los proyectos en juntas virtuales, elabora la documentación pendiente y hace llamadas casi cada veinte minutos regañando gente o resolviendo un problema. Eso lo hacía todo el tiempo en su oficina, sólo que ahora en una silla menos cómoda y con su propia cocina a poco más de diez pasos de distancia.

La gran diferencia, en su opinión, es que ahora tiene que luchar con el impulso constante de girar su silla para ver al otro lado de la habitación. Con ambos trabajando en casa, el acomodo de la sala se cambió para que tuvieran un espacio de trabajo óptimo. No están tan cerca el uno del otro, pero tampoco tan lejos. Menma puede escuchar los movimientos de Charasuke y el ocasional golpeteo de su pie contra el suelo. También, es especialmente consciente de sus estiramientos, los largos bostezos de hartazgo y uno que otro gemido de frustración que lo distraen constantemente.

Charasuke es el encargado de varias secciones en una revista de tecnologías, pero nunca ha sido bueno para el trabajo de oficina. Es un alma libre, como a Menma le gusta decirle en su mente, y actúa como si la falta de movimiento constante pudiera entumecerlo y matarlo. Siempre ha sido muy bueno para el drama.

A diferencia de él, Charasuke es propenso a necesitar atención. Sin sus compañeros de trabajo, amigos o los ligues ocasionales de los que llegó a enterarse, Menma se ha convertido en el único con el que Charasuke puede canalizar una parte de toda su energía.

En esas circunstancias, no es especialmente bueno.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lo escuchó acercarse, pero no esperaba que sonara tan cerca, casi al lado de su oído. Charasuke pone sus manos en los hombros de Menma y él apenas se contiene de cerrar los ojos. El calor del otro es bueno, familiar, pero podría acostumbrarse y es algo que no puede permitirse.

— Redacto unos informes.

— ¿Te faltan muchos?

— Sí. Además, tengo junta en media hora.

Charasuke suspira y apoya su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Menma. No es algo fuera de lugar, pero Menma lleva días viendo más piel de la que debería y con una nueva intimidad entre ellos gracias a su recién estrenada rutina. Ahora desayunan juntos y ven televisión cuando terminan su horario laboral, beben un café en la noche y se ponen de acuerdo para limpiar el departamento los fines de semana.

Sería tan fácil inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba, o poner sus manos sobre las que están en sus hombros y jalarlas hacia abajo para lograr un abrazo improvisado.

En vez de eso, Menma encuentra la fuerza en sus dedos para seguir tecleando su informe y Charasuke no tarda en alejarse de él. Pero es un dramático, uno como pocos, y claramente las cosas no iban a quedarse así.

Charasuke se sienta en el piso al lado de Menma y termina completamente recostado, con los brazos y las piernas extendidas como si fuera a hacer un ángel de nieve sobre la madera.

— No lo entiendes, Menma. Si paso un minuto más sentado frente a mi computadora, me muero.

Menma intenta contener la sonrisa y falla estrepitosamente.

— No seas dramático.

— Me apagaré como Campanita.

— Es porque debes levantarte cada veinte minutos para estirar tu cuerpo.

— Me estoy quedando sin nalgas, Menma.

No, claramente él no quería esa imagen mental.

Pero Charasuke le jala la camisa de forma juguetona y de alguna manera eso funciona en su mente para hacer de lado los pensamientos indecorosos. Aún tiene media hora antes de la junta y los informes los puede hacer cuando termine. Con eso en mente, se levanta de su lugar para sentarse al lado de Charasuke en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y su rodilla apenas a unos centímetros del pecho de su compañero.

— Bien, tienes mi atención.

Charasuke le regresa una sonrisa que le sienta muy, muy bien.

— Juguemos con la consola.

— Te conozco. No me dejarás ir en media hora.

— Podemos hacer una partida rápida.

— La última vez que dijiste eso, nos quedamos dos horas.

— ¡Pero no me detuviste!

— Lo estoy haciendo ahora.

Charasuke bufa con molestia y se retuerce en el suelo. Golpea la rodilla de Menma con una mano.

— Eres un aguafiestas.

Menma rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos. Va a sugerir que vean televisión, pero sus miradas se encuentran y hay un algo, tal vez en Charasuke o en sí mismo, que corta todo pensamiento racional de un solo tajo.

— ¿Qué tal si nos quedamos aquí por media hora y ya?

Por un momento, Charasuke lo ve como si estuviera por crecerle otra cabeza. Luego frunce los labios, de una manera que Menma quiere asegurarse de no mirar, y termina su acto con un suspiro largo y hastiado.

— Bien — La mueca de molestia se sustituye por una de infantil incredulidad cuando Menma se recuesta a su lado, exactamente con su misma posición. Se siente tonto y bastante sorprendido de sí mismo, pero la expresión de su compañero vale la pena.

Charasuke debe pensar que es ridículo, charlar en el piso sólo viéndose las caras y dejar que el tiempo corra. Sin embargo, escoge un tema al azar y entablan conversación rápidamente, ambos viendo hacia el techo y con el frío del suelo refrescando sus cuerpos.

Es tan natural, que Menma no está seguro de ser genuinamente culpable por disfrutarlo tanto.

* * *

**DÍA 15**

Menma empezó a notar que algo no estaba bien consigo mismo el día en que Charasuke tropezó en la cocina, derramó la mitad del contenido del cartón de leche y vació el paquete de harina sobre su cabeza cuando trató de enderezarse al agarrar el borde de la mesa. Era la harina de Menma, que había sido cuidadosamente etiquetada por sí mismo (como uno de esos artículos que nadie sino él debía tocar), y en vez de sentir la molestia que esperaría ante una situación tan desagradable, la escena lo hizo reír.

Así de mierda, como en las películas románticas americanas. Durante varios minutos hizo un esfuerzo genuino por encontrar la molestia dentro de sí y todo lo que consiguió fue pensar que Charasuke se veía ridículamente adorable cubierto de harina. Ahí empezó su suplicio. Fue hace siete meses y todavía pensaba que su inquilino se quedaría poco tiempo, aunque después Charasuke no intentó irse y pronto Menma tampoco quería que pasara.

Selló su sentencia. Pobre de él.

Menma admira secretamente a cualquier persona en el mundo capaz de soportar un enamoramiento no correspondido por más tiempo que él. Es doloroso. Es fingir demencia cuando el cuerpo te quema por dentro y tus manos adquieren vida propia. Quieren tocar, sostener y sentir la calidez del cuerpo de esa otra persona, y no escuchan a tu cabeza y sus razones para renunciar.

Primero pensó que terminaría pronto y que sólo era cuestión de que se distrajera con otras cosas. No pasó. Luego, decidió que tal vez volcarse en el trabajo le permitiría alejar el tema de su mente, algo que de hecho no sólo resultó inútil, sino además perjudicial. Una jornada extenuante lo dejó con fiebre y agotamiento extremo y quedó en cama a los cuidados de Charasuke durante tres días. Tres días agónicos de sentir su preocupación, su toque, y que sólo hizo crecer el cariño desmedido dentro de él.

Cuando no pudo negárselo más tiempo y la situación no mejoraba, se mentalizó de otra manera. El ir al trabajo le daba, de menos, diez horas lejos de Charasuke. Podía concentrarse en lo suyo, evitar enviarle mensajes, y en cambio centrar su mente en otros asuntos incluso si no tenían nada que ver con el trabajo.

Luego podía salir de la oficina, conducir despacio y llegar a tiempo para preparar la cena. También en esos momentos buscaba centrar sus pensamientos en algo más, y sólo cuando Charasuke llegaba y se volvía imposible ignorarlo, se permitía cosas como observarlo de reojo y preguntarle de su día. Bebía su imagen y se perdía en secreto con su voz, sus expresiones al hablar, sus anécdotas y malos chistes. Así había sobrevivido un buen tiempo.

No es una sorpresa cuando les dicen que el aislamiento se prolongará por quince días más. La cantidad de contagios no disminuye y crece el miedo de que los hospitales rebasen su capacidad cuando la pandemia llegue a su punto más alto. Menma lo sabía, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza de que al menos permitieran a algunos sectores reanudar actividades. Para su mala o buena suerte, su trabajo funciona perfectamente a distancia y le sienta un poco mal no sentirse agradecido de no tener que exponerse.

Ven la noticia sentados en el sillón, con los restos de la cena en la mesita frente a ellos y Menma haciendo imposibles para no acercarse demasiado a Charasuke. No ayuda que su compañero tenga problemas para quedarse quieto. De vez en cuando, sus rodillas se rozan. A veces, también, Charasuke quiere mostrarle algún meme en su teléfono y prácticamente se recuesta sobre él para que vea la pantalla. Menma contiene el aliento en esas ocasiones, resistiendo el impulso de acariciar su cabello o colocar una mano sobre su pecho para evitar que se aleje de él.

Charasuke huele muy bien.

Cuando se demora demasiado encima de él, Menma hace acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para empujarlo lejos. Esta vez no tiene ganas. Charasuke, además, se tarda explicándole el meme porque Menma no lo entiende y eso es inadmisible. Luego baja el teléfono y su mirada vuelve a la pantalla de televisión, pero no regresa a su sitio.

— Pesas — intenta Menma. No quiere pensar en el esfuerzo que implicó decir esa palabra sin que le temblara la voz.

— Estás calientito, deja que me quede.

— Tienes una cobija enorme de tu lado del sillón.

— No se calienta mágicamente.

— Se supone que te la pongas encima.

— ¿Así? — Charasuke se estira sólo lo suficiente para agarrar un extremo de la cobija y la deja caer sobre ellos. Menma siente un nudo en el estómago de inmediato que es acompañado por alguna especie de cálido entumecimiento en su pecho. No respira por varios segundos, los que tarda Charasuke en acomodarse mejor, de manera que Menma tiene un brazo en el respaldo del sillón y la cabeza de Charasuke sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Su cabello está a nada de hacerle cosquillas en la nariz y si no estuviera tan perturbado, difícilmente se habría contenido de enterrar sus manos en él.

— Uh, supongo que funciona — No sabe cómo pedirle que se aleje, más aún cuando él mismo no desea que ocurra. Charasuke tiene sus líneas duras y músculos marcados contra él. La posición de sus piernas fuera del sillón es todo menos cómoda, pero le gusta la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca. Tal vez está muy cansado de sus emociones, o tal vez puede aprovechar que Charasuke hizo el primer movimiento y dejar que pase.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por distraerse, su mirada vuelve a las noticias y trata de entender lo que el conductor está diciendo sobre el clima de los próximos días. Consigue desviar su atención por unos minutos, los mismos que tarda en notar que la respiración de Charasuke se ha ralentizado y ya no se está moviendo como un par de momentos antes. Poco después, nota que su cabeza se ladea sutilmente a un lado y puede ver los párpados cerrados de su compañero, su boca entreabierta. Se quedó dormido sobre él y por dios, Menma no puede tener tan mala suerte.

Suelta suavemente el aire que ha estado conteniendo. El hombre de las noticias se convierte en el ruido de fondo de su desesperación interna. Quiere alejarse y quiere abrazarlo, envolverlo con ambos brazos y no soltarlo nunca. La añoranza comienza a quemar y siente que tiene que hacer algo pronto, rescatar su cordura de alguna manera y desviar su atención del hombre sobre él.

Aun así, con el miedo perforándole el pecho, su mano se mueve por su cuenta y atrapa unos pocos mechones de cabello azabache. Son suaves, lisos y perfectos. Menma se pierde en la sensación de tenerlos contra sus dedos, imaginando un mundo donde pudiera hacerlo sin tener que esconderse y fingir demencia. Piensa que sería una buena manera de despertarlo, con pequeñas caricias en su cuero cabelludo y su nuca. Tal vez le daría un beso en la frente, o tocaría su mejilla con su nariz mientras le recuerda en voz baja que tienen cosas que hacer y necesitan levantarse.

Finalmente, Menma suelta un suspiro bajo y aparta su mano del cabello de Charasuke. Por supuesto que debería moverse, y por supuesto que no lo va a hacer. Lo siente contra él, su tacto y su aroma, y se dice que puede permitírselo, que difícilmente aquello puede ponerse peor.

* * *

**DÍA 30**

Por supuesto que se pone peor.

El que esté enamorado no quiere decir que pierda de vista que Charasuke es un idiota, y se asegura de gritárselo muy fuerte apenas sale de su junta y cierra la computadora.

— ¡¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?!

— ¡Pero no me avisaste nada!

— ¡No tendría que hacerlo! ¡Entiende que necesitas usar ropa decente en este departamento!

Charasuke tiene problemas para conservar el calor en el invierno, pero en los meses cálidos, entre la primavera y el verano, parece víctima de algún sobrecalentamiento extraño que le obliga a usar menos ropa de la socialmente permitida. Puede haber noches frías y él recordará que debe vestirse, pero mientras es de día y el sol entra por las ventanas y calienta todo, se limita a usar shorts y camisas sin mangas que no ayudan en absoluto a ocultar su cuerpo.

Menma estaba en junta y Charasuke salió de su recámara por un vaso de agua. A veces trabaja en su cama para descansar su espalda y tener más pretextos para levantarse y moverse. Con la norma de tener la cámara encendida, era evidente que aparecería tras de Menma y aun así decidió atravesarse. Si alguno de sus compañeros lo vio, fueron bastante amables de no decir nada, lo que no quiere decir que se quede tranquilo a sabiendas de que su supervisor estaba en la reunión.

Pero el problema va más allá, porque un mes sin salir es suficiente para volver loco a cualquiera y Menma se siente especialmente vulnerable con la presencia de Charasuke aletargando todos sus sentidos. Debería ser fácil odiarlo. Nadie puede estar tanto tiempo con una persona y sentirse bien, pero resulta que él lo hace y eso es lo que lo irrita. Le perturba la confianza de Charasuke de salir semidesnudo frente a él y le perturba que le perturbe porque hay algo mucho más profundo en su sentir que no tiene nada que ver con la indignación.

Quiere tanto sostenerlo por la cintura y besarlo hasta quedar sin aliento. Lamer su cuello, enterrar sus manos en su cabello y explorar su cuerpo. Lo quiere como nunca lo ha querido antes con nadie, y eso le asusta de sobremanera.

— ¡Yo también vivo aquí!

— ¡Eso no te da derecho de joder mis juntas de esa manera!

— ¡Te estoy diciendo que no sabía!

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo sabes! ¡Nunca te das cuenta de nada!

Llevan más de un año viviendo juntos. Menma lo conoce, y Charasuke conoce a Menma también. Han estado juntos el tiempo suficiente como para aprender a leerse a través de sus expresiones y movimientos, incluso con el tono de voz. Así, se da cuenta del momento exacto en que Charasuke vacila para su siguiente respuesta, porque ha notado que hay algo más, una implicación no dicha en su frase.

Y Menma se siente frágil, siente que se romperá en cualquier momento y necesita salir de ahí.

— Oye, Menma…

— Sólo haz lo que te digo, ¿quieres? — Espeta antes de que Charasuke continúe —. Respeta mi espacio como respeto el tuyo. Creo que es correcto.

Saben leerse tan malditamente bien que sabe antes de la respuesta que Charasuke no va a pelear. Tal vez lo intente después o tal vez abandone el tema, pero en ese momento se rinde y Menma siente la decepción de no tener al menos un pleito, algo que le haga sacar toda esa energía y la sensación aplastante sobre su pecho.

— De acuerdo — El escucharlo sólo lo hace sentirse más miserable, así que se da la vuelta para encerrarse en su habitación. Tal vez duerma, para apagar su dolor de cabeza y también para no pensar más en el asunto.

Por obvias razones, no funciona. La impulsividad de su enojo no es algo de lo que esté orgulloso y el haberse desquitado con alguien tan importante para él, sólo lo hunde más en el autodesprecio. Menma da vueltas en la cama por varias horas intentando dormir, pero incluso con la tranquilidad de haber delegado todas sus responsabilidades del día, no lo consigue. Después, ni siquiera lo intenta y sólo se queda mirando al techo, deseando reiniciar ese día para evitar todo lo que pasó.

Tal vez rebasó sus propios niveles de estrés, y no es para menos. En cuarentena, el exterior se ha convertido en algo que anhela, pero inevitablemente le aterra. Los contagios no reducen, los hospitales se llenan y mucha gente muere. Y el problema es tan grande y tan fuera de su alcance que siente que ni con todas las precauciones del mundo estarán a salvo.

Teme por Charasuke, por sus padres, por algunos viejos amigos y por sí mismo. Hacer a un lado el tema con algo tan estresante como el trabajo no lo está ayudando, y el peso extra de sus sentimientos tan expuestos con su falta de control, lo frustra todavía más.

Eventualmente, explotaría. Le sorprende haber aguantado un mes con todo eso. Pero ahora que ha pasado, que al menos una parte de todo lo que intenta contener dentro de él ha salido, se siente vacío y equivocado. Tal vez sí fue demasiado y debería hacer algo por arreglarlo. La otra opción sería agregar más tensión a su relación y Menma apenas puede con lo que tienen ahora. Tampoco lo quiere perder.

Le toma otros cuarenta minutos levantarse y cinco minutos más decidirse a abrir la puerta de su habitación y enfrentar al mundo. Debería sentirse sorprendido de ver a Charasuke del otro lado, con una mano alzada como si hubiera estado a punto de tocar y un plato de pasta sobre la otra; pero una parte de sí sabe que hay días en que el destino tiene ganas de ser una mierda con él y le da ese tipo de sorpresas.

— Hice la cena — Dice Charasuke con voz suave. Está siendo cauteloso, al parecer, y eso trae a Menma sentimientos encontrados.

— Lo veo — Menma finge una mirada crítica hacia la pasta y hace un sonido de aprobación —. No la quemaste, lo cual es un éxito por sí solo.

Charasuke está en medio de una sonrisa, pero se arrepiente. Menma ve la preocupación en su expresión, en la postura de su cuerpo. No puede evitar la impresión que le recorre al darse cuenta de que su compañero espera que se derrumbe, porque han interactuado lo suficiente y en diversas circunstancias como para conocer sus puntos anteriores a una crisis.

Nadie se ha tomado la molestia de conocerlo así antes, y de pronto mantener distancia con él se vuelve una tarea casi imposible.

— Sobre lo de hace rato… — Empieza Charasuke, pero Menma ya ha asumido sus malas acciones y no va a dejar que se atribuya el pleito.

— Fue mi culpa, lo siento — Dice con un intento de sonrisa —. Creo que no me di cuenta de lo estresado que estaba y lo dejé pasar. No debí desahogarme contigo.

— Bueno, creo que yo también debí de estar más al pendiente — Charasuke medio sonríe también, pero luce más aliviado al acercarle el plato de pasta —. Esta es mi ofrenda de paz y prometo no volver a aparecer en calzones en tus reuniones de trabajo.

— Técnicamente no estabas en ropa interior, pero se agradece — Menma toma el plato y se quedan viendo un par de segundos hasta que Charasuke se aparta para dejarle caminar hacia la estancia.

Menma se da cuenta entonces de que Charasuke ha hecho uno de sus intentos de ordenar el departamento, poniendo todo en los lugares incorrectos, pero encajando con su idea extraña de orden que nunca le ha podido quitar. Sabe que lo hace cuando está ansioso y no puede evitar rodar los ojos, pero no deja que su compañero lo mire.

— Además, te entiendo. Todos estamos estresados estos días — Charasuke empieza la conversación casual cuando se sientan a la mesa. Su propio plato ya está ahí, esperándolo —. Es normal sucumbir de vez en cuando.

— Puede ser, pero esta vez fue muy extraño — Menma hace una pausa para tomar un tenedor y observar el platillo frente a él. En realidad, huele muy bien; es una buena imitación de su propia versión de pasta a la boloñesa —. Era como algo anormal bullendo dentro de mí y… Ni siquiera sé cómo explicarlo.

A Menma le gusta ser sincero con Charasuke y sabe que es lo mismo para él. Por supuesto que la parte de sus sentimientos románticos tendrá que quedar en secreto, pero sabe que puede permitirse esos pequeños momentos de vulnerabilidad y que Charasuke no lo va a juzgar por ello. Entierra el tenedor en la pasta y reúne una buena porción para llevársela a la boca. Apenas está saboreando las especias usadas y el espesor de la salsa cuando un ruido extraño guía su atención al otro lado de la mesa.

Charasuke no ha tocado su plato y _se está riendo. Qué mierda_. Menma hace un esfuerzo por volver su vista al plato y trata de no pensar en el peor escenario. Lo conoce, sabe que no se burlaría de algo como eso. Sin embargo, al final la risa es tal que tiene que tragar su bocado antes de tiempo para hablar.

— Si te da risa que me sienta así, entonces…

— ¡No! Espera, no es nada de eso — Charasuke logra contenerse de seguir riendo y en vez de eso lo mira. Hay algo en su expresión que luce cercano a la ternura. Menma frunce el ceño por mero principio —. Es que me sorprende que no te des cuenta.

— ¿Darme cuenta de qué? — Definitivamente, Charasuke está loco y no deberían estar teniendo esa conversación. Se lleva otro bocado de pasta a la boca y espera la respuesta, con al menos diez diferentes sonidos de inconformidad en la punta de la lengua.

Y Charasuke lo suelta, simple y llano. Como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

— Estás caliente.

Menma se atraganta con su bocado y sufre un acceso de tos.

* * *

**DÍA 36**

Charasuke puede ser muy intuitivo y muy estúpido, y a veces puede ser ambas al mismo tiempo.

Su lógica no es tan errónea, en realidad. Llevan un mes encerrados sin posibilidades de tener encuentros de cualquier tipo. Son adultos, pero siguen siendo humanos que necesitan de contacto físico. Ninguno de ellos rebasa los treinta, además, y eso es un factor determinante para saber qué tan despiertas están sus hormonas. “¿Cuándo fue tu última vez?”, le preguntó, y Menma apenas se contuvo de arrojarle la pasta en la cara. En ese momento mintió, y supo también que Charasuke no le creyó.

No le ayudó en nada, además, que el propio Charasuke le confesara que él también estaba _caliente_ , que llevaba días tocándose casi todas las noches y que eso ayudaba además al estrés. Mientras su compañero seguía enumerando los beneficios de la masturbación, Menma tomaba agua y trataba de no pensar en lo que implicaba Charasuke tocándose a una pared de distancia.

Menma nunca ha sido _un caliente_ , como decía su abuelo. Llegó a sospechar incluso que era asexual cuando llegó a la universidad sin novia, sexo o algún intento de ello. Después se dejó llevar, hizo algunas locuras y dejó de ser virgen, pero el atractivo del sexo seguía siendo cuestionable para él.

Tiempo después se dio cuenta de que no era tanto eso, sino que había intentado con el sexo equivocado. Empezó a sentirse diferente consigo mismo, a aprender lo que le gustaba. Llegó a tener varios encuentros sin compromiso porque incluso él sabía de los beneficios de desahogarse de vez en cuando, y aunque no los añoraba especialmente, no podía negar que se sentían bien.

Dejó de tenerlos un par de meses antes de darse cuenta de su enamoramiento, lo que no había sido significativo. No había sido significativo, en realidad, hasta que Charasuke lo mencionó.

Porque ahora no puede dejar de pensar en ello, y es horrible y desgastante. La semana que ha pasado después de su charla sólo le ha hecho ver lo caliente que está, que todos esos otros nombres que le ponía a la misma cosa no abarcaban de ninguna forma lo que realmente sentía.

Esta enojado y _caliente_ , con miedo y _muy caliente_. Golpea la puerta de su habitación luego de pegarse en el dedo meñique con el pie de la cama porque está _dolorido y muy, muy caliente_. _Caliente, caliente, caliente._

Luego regresa a su cama y entierra la cabeza en la almohada, deseando que alguien le dé un golpe en la sien lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo noqueado. La semi-erección no ayuda. La tiene desde que fue se acostó hace tres horas y sólo disminuyó cuando enumeró los pendientes en su trabajo para el día siguiente.

— ¿Estás bien, Menma? — Se escucha del otro lado de la pared, en el cuarto de Charasuke. Menma se contiene de gritarle que es su maldita culpa porque sería horrible e irracional. Soñó con él, por supuesto, y en algún momento se convirtieron en un enredo de cuerpos que se sentía maravilloso hasta que su propio jadeo lo despertó. Fue cuando quiso ir por un vaso de agua, y cuando su meñique murió aplastado.

— Estoy bien, sólo me golpeé con la cama — Dice en voz alta. La respuesta es una corta risa del otro lado que alcanza a escuchar a pesar de que se nota que Charasuke trata de ahogarla con sus sábanas —. Ya duérmete.

— De acuerdo. Buenas noches — Responde en un tono bajo y burlón. Menma trata de no pensar en ese sonido especialmente grave y fracasa en el intento. Necesita dormir.

Se cubre con las mantas y decide que contará del cien al cero a ver si consigue adormecer su mente. Le ha funcionado en otras ocasiones, aunque tal vez no en ese departamento. Ciertamente era más sencillo cuando vivía solo, pero no le había molestado ese hecho hasta ahora.

Pasa su primer conteo, y luego un segundo. Antes empezar el tercero, considera seriamente ir a la sala y ponerse a leer hasta que el sueño lo venza. De hecho, ya tiene un pie fuera de la cama cuando lo escucha y se paraliza.

Sería tan fácil pensar que es una _pesadilla_. Menma quiere comprar esa idea, abrazarla y no pensar en cualquier otra posibilidad, pero el sonido es inconfundible. Menma suelta una maldición silenciosa porque sencillamente eso no puede estar pasando. Dedica un último esfuerzo mental a convencerse de que está sobre pensando las cosas y que es probable que él se lo haya imaginado.

Por supuesto que es inútil. El sonido se repite, más claro esta vez, y Menma vuelve a la cama lo más silenciosamente que puede y aferrándose a las sábanas como único salvamento a caer en el delirio. En su mente se repiten una y otra vez las mismas palabras que no ha podido olvidar toda la semana _“¿Al menos te tocas? Menma, yo lo estoy haciendo casi cada noche”_ y suspira con frustración porque a pesar de la implicación de la frase, Charasuke se esforzó en sonar lo más neutral posible en ese momento para no hacerlo sentir incómodo.

No le cuesta nada imaginar un tono más provocativo, incluir labios y caricias en el proceso. Como si hubiera esperado ese torrente de pensamientos, otro gemido ahogado se escucha desde la otra habitación y Menma se muerde los labios porque definitivamente no va a caer tan bajo. Su erección tiene otra opinión, al parecer, porque ahora está imposiblemente duro y la ropa empieza a estorbar y lastimar.

Charasuke debe pensar que ya está dormido, sobre todo porque él se aseguró de hacer el menor ruido posible. Aun así, los sonidos se escuchan reprimidos. Menma casi puede verlo encogido en su cama, una mano sobre su boca mientras la otra yace bajo las sábanas haciendo su trabajo. Suavemente, luego con rudeza. Está casi seguro de que a Charasuke le gusta alternar el ritmo, que disfruta jugar consigo mismo a llevarse al límite y luego detenerse, aplazar el momento y empezar de nuevo. _Lento y lento, y luego acelerar otra vez._

Algo hace con su mano lo suficientemente repentino como para sacarle un gemido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores. Hay un frufrú en la cama. Menma adivina que aquello lo tomó por sorpresa y enterró su cabeza en la almohada sólo tratando de contenerse. Puede ver su rostro enrojecido, sus mechones cayendo sobre la funda de forma desordenada, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y los labios mordidos. Puede ver el desastre de piel y sábanas en que se ha convertido y está seguro de que _él podría conseguir más._

Ese último pensamiento lo regresa a la realidad. Su mano está a medio camino entre su costado y su miembro y se da cuenta con horror de que realmente estaba a punto de hacerlo. Tocarse ahora mismo, con todo ese estímulo auditivo y su imaginación tan vívida, no le llevaría más de un par de minutos. Podría morder su almohada si siente su voz muy comprometida y luego todo volvería a la normalidad y podría dormir.

Pero no puede, no se lo perdonaría. Le parece tan horrible como tocarse con videos clandestinos de chicas en baños públicos, o algo peor. Esta vez hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano por detener sus pensamientos y elige escuchar música muy alta en su celular. Las manos le tiemblan cuando sostiene los audífonos y casi deja caer su celular al recuperarlo del mueble al lado de su cama.

Hay un último gemido ahogado antes de que se coloque los audífonos y siente un tirón en la entrepierna que le cuesta mucho ignorar. Luego sólo hay música muy fuerte, alguna canción con guitarra eléctrica y bajo que no le gusta en absoluto, pero es mejor que la alternativa.

Suspira muy suavemente y se queda completamente quieto. Cierra los ojos y se cubre bien con la ropa de cama, ignorando el dolor en su miembro y en general todo pensamiento racional o irracional. Guitarra y bajos. Sólo guitarra y bajos.

Después de tres canciones y con un dolor de cabeza atroz, intenta volver a dormir. En la otra recámara sólo hay silencio, uno que agradece y le decepciona en partes iguales.

* * *

**DÍA 40**

Charasuke ya dijo unas diez veces en el día que se ha cumplido una “cuarentena” en toda regla, pero de alguna manera Menma se contiene de ahogarlo en su plato de cereal en la onceava ocasión.

Es viernes, cerca de las siete de la noche. Menma sigue atorado en su escritorio porque tiene que terminar unos informes y enviarlos a su supervisor lo antes posible. Charasuke acaba de llegar. Salió temprano para visitar a su madre y recoger algunas cosas de su oficina, como un pisapapeles que se olvidó de guardar en su caja al inicio de la cuarentena y un ejemplar de la nueva edición de su revista que acaba de salir. Menma lo escucha moverse en la cocina, pero no sabe lo que hace hasta que escucha el chisporroteo y el acostumbrado tarareo de Charasuke cuando prepara algo.

Menma está cerca de un borde en el que no ha estado mucho tiempo, mezcla del cansancio, las noches en vela y la constante sensación de que el pecho le pesa un poco más cada que ve a su compañero de departamento. Debería ser fácil para él descartar esas emociones; siempre le fue fácil deshacerse de aquello que le incomodaba. Ahora no puede, tal vez porque no le incomoda y porque si omite la parte en que Charasuke no le corresponde, los momentos juntos se sienten muy bien y no quiere perder eso.

El simple hecho de compartir la cena con él lo hace sentir bien. Charasuke ha mejorado sus habilidades culinarias practicando con los platillos favoritos de Menma. A veces le pide que pruebe su guiso durante el proceso, cuando prepara la salsa o necesita saber si la pasta está lo suficientemente cocida. Le pone la cuchara en la boca y no lo deja tocar nada. Menma se deja, hechizado por la falsa intimidad cuando Charasuke le sostiene de la barbilla para que no se ensucie y lo mantiene cerca. Es cálido y agradable.

Está cansado de luchar constantemente con el impulso se acercarse más a él, y teme que Charasuke empiece a notarlo. Sería una gran solución el romper parcialmente su familiaridad para crear distancia, con la excepción de que eso lo destrozaría. Alejar gente siempre fue lo suyo. Su actitud deja mucho que desear para la mayoría de las personas y él no va a fingir ser diferente sólo para caer bien. Eso le ha hecho tomar distancia con la mayoría de las personas, y muy pocas creen que él vale la pena como amigo. Charasuke es una de ellas.

Así que se queda en un callejón sin salida, y vuelve a empezar. Ha considerado muchas posibilidades, pero ninguna parece aliviar al cien por ciento la situación. Eventualmente espera poder alejarse, pretextando que debe quedarse con su madre o que tiene un viaje de negocios impostergable. Sólo espera no volverse loco antes de ese momento.

Cuando finalmente puede cerrar la computadora, son más de las ocho y el departamento huele a curry picante. Se levanta de su escritorio y voltea hacia la mesa del comedor con curiosidad. Ya hay dos platos servidos y humeantes, y por el sonido de una alacena cerrándose, Menma sabe que es noche de vino.

Charasuke regresa a la mesa con una botella y dos copas. Le sonríe mientras toma asiento y descorcha el vino para servirlo. Luce extrañamente animado, piensa Menma, sobre todo al ver la etiqueta y percatarse de qué bebida se trata.

— No te gusta este vino. Siempre dices que es muy amargo.

No menciona que es su favorito, y que está seguro de que Charasuke lo sabe. Cuando tiene ganas de una copa, suele abrirlo y acabárselo él sólo en un par de días. Charasuke prefiere una cerveza o brandy, y nunca pierde la oportunidad de decirle que sólo a los ancianos les gusta un vino tan amargo.

Esta vez, Charasuke sonríe mientras llena ambos vasos. Menma frunce el ceño y su compañero responde poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Estoy adquiriendo nuevos gustos también. Los vinos de abuelo están en la lista.

Menma no puede evitar sonreír.

— Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido. Además, tampoco va con curry.

— ¡Has comido cosas mejores bebiendo cerveza, Menma!

Tampoco puede evitar reírse, sobre todo porque la indignación de Charasuke le provoca un puchero y mejillas levemente enrojecidas. Menma podría ver esa expresión todo el día.

Obviamente comen curry con vino, y la mezcla no es tan mala como Menma pensó que sería. La noche avanza entre quejas del trabajo y una que otra anécdota de amigos y familiares. Que Mikoto aprendió a comprar por internet y ahora le llega algo nuevo cada tres días. Que Minato, con todo y sus problemas para manejar la tecnología, le manda a Menma todos los días una foto de su gato dormido en el sillón con la misma posición. No tiene corazón para decirle que todas las fotos parecen iguales. Charasuke le dice que puede sugerírselo de forma sutil, con lo que gastan diez minutos inventando un discurso demasiado elaborado que Minato nunca conocerá.

Cerca de las diez, deciden trasladarse al sillón para seguir la conversación. Charasuke tiene un ataque de risa en el camino porque tropezó con la mesita frente al televisor y casi tira la botella de vino que decidió llevarse con él. Menma toma su lugar habitual, pensando que tal vez ya bebió demasiado, cuando nota que Charasuke se sienta a su lado. Sin espacio entre ellos, sus rodillas juntas. Contiene el aliento un momento y la idea de otra copa de vino no le parece tan mala. El sopor que le provoca el alcohol debería ser suficiente para no pensar mucho en ese tipo de gestos.

Charasuke comienza a contar lo que resulta ser una larga anécdota sobre Fugaku tratando de arreglar la tubería de la ducha por su cuenta. Le da la botella, se la quita para dar un trago y se la devuelve al seguir hablando. Menma ni siquiera está prestando la suficiente atención como para notar la cantidad de besos indirectos que ese intercambio implica; sólo tiene en mente que los labios de Charasuke se ven húmedos y apetecibles, y que le gusta mucho esa expresión que pone cuando está conteniendo la risa porque la felicidad permanece en sus ojos en todo momento.

No se da cuenta de lo mucho que ha bebido hasta que Charasuke le pasa la botella una última vez y apenas completa un trago antes de que quede vacía. No es alcohol suficiente como para perder la noción de lo que está haciendo, pero mentiría si dijera que no se siente achispado.

A su lado, Charasuke comenta algo sobre el pésimo fotógrafo que contrataron para la sección de moda de la revista. No deja de moverse y cada gesto con sus brazos hace que termine un poco más recargado en Menma. No puede evitar hacer espacio para él, colocando su brazo sobre el respaldo para que Charasuke termine recostado contra el sillón y su costado. Menma piensa que ese lugar es perfecto para él.

— … ¡Y no sabes las veces que hablé con el director y le dije que esas fotos era una mierda, pero me ignoró! — Charasuke cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y se gira para ver a Menma de frente. Con eso, sus piernas chocan y Charasuke lo soluciona colocando las suyas encima de las de él, como si fuera un gesto de todos los días y el único descolocado fuera Menma.

Va a decirle que se aparte, pero Charasuke está ahora mucho más cerca y lo mira con ojos muy brillantes. Parece haber perdido el hilo de lo que quería decir y sólo lo observa con una expresión que no alcanza a reconocer. Pareciera impotencia y algo parecido al frenesí, pero Menma no tiene suficiente concentración como para encontrar las razones. El corazón amenaza con escapar de su pecho y sólo piensa en acercarse más, hasta que no quede nada entre ellos que no sea piel y suspiros.

Charasuke alza una mano y la acerca lentamente a su rostro. Menma contiene el aliento. Un par de dedos fríos sostienen su mejilla y la aprietan. Charasuke ríe ante su ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué piensas, Menma? — Lo dice en un susurro y su aliento golpea contra su boca cerrada. Al apretón en su mejilla lo sustituye un agarre ligero de todos los dedos de esa mano, casi como una caricia. Menma resiste el impulso de inclinarse contra ella y besar la piel de su palma. No puede pensar en esa caricia como si fuera para él.

Charasuke debe estar tan achispado como Menma y debe pensar que liarse juntos no tiene nada de malo. Podrían adjudicarlo al alcohol al día siguiente y acordar que no se repitiera. Una decisión responsable, porque son compañeros de departamento y la falsa familiaridad del encierro por cuarentena hace que se les nublen las ideas.

Menma podría apoyar esa idea y fingir demencia a todo lo demás, aparentar que fue algo de una noche y atesorarlo secretamente como la única oportunidad que tuvo de disfrutar a Charasuke. Pero se conoce; sabe que no podrá vivir sólo con eso. La única razón que lo detiene de besarlo es que sabe que no podrá detenerse, que nunca tendrá suficiente de él. Eventualmente necesitaría que ocurriera de nuevo y Charasuke lo rechazaría. Las cosas se pondrían tensas entre ellos y terminarían distanciándose.

Charasuke podría mudarse, incómodo por los sentimientos de Menma. Y Menma lo conoce y sabe que incluso al principio trataría de ser buena persona y visitarlo, tal vez incluso complacer sus deseos. Pero nadie merece pasar por eso y él no está dispuesto a orillarlo a hacerlo. Quiere a Charasuke más de lo que se quiere a sí mismo y eso le basta para volver a la zona segura de sus acciones controladas. No sabe si Charasuke se acercó más a él, pero Menma definitivamente se aleja un poco y eso termina de romper la atmósfera entre ellos. Por varios segundos, ninguno habla.

— Creo que va a hacer falta surtir la alacena la siguiente semana — Dice con un hilo de voz. Trata de ignorar lo más posible la decepción visible en los ojos de Charasuke. Su mano deja su mejilla y Menma de repente siente mucho frío —. Lo siento, eso estaba pensando.

Charasuke baja la mirada y se aleja de él. Menma desea sostenerlo desesperadamente y siente que en cualquier momento podría romper a llorar. Preferiría cualquier cosa antes de hacerlo sentir así, pero si el alcohol está actuando por Charasuke, lo que pasara entre ambos destruiría su relación y Menma no está mentalmente preparado para eso.

Espera que lo entienda. _Necesita desesperadamente que lo entienda._

— El martes tengo que ir a recoger unos archivos a la oficina. Puedo pasar a la tienda — Le dice poco después. Su voz suena alegre, pero no lo mira mientras se levanta del sillón y le quita la botella de las manos —. Hagamos la lista de faltantes mañana.

Luego se aleja hacia la cocina, dejando el espacio a su lado vacío y frío. Menma se queda ahí, escuchando cómo friega los trastes y prácticamente se olvida de él, hasta que no puede más y se levanta.

Le dice que está cansado y que irá a dormir. Charasuke le desea buenas noches sin mirarlo una sola vez.

* * *

**DÍA 45**

Los próximos días son tensos, por decir lo menos.

Ninguno actúa diferente a como lo hacen siempre, y de alguna manera, ese es precisamente el problema. Menma se ha vuelto experto en reconocer las miradas evasivas de Charasuke, sus frases para salir del paso y la leve vacilación en su tono de voz cuando no está preparado para algo. Sus conversaciones están llenas de palabras entrecortadas, de Charasuke interrumpiéndose a sí mismo como si evaluara lo que dice y considerara seriamente si es pertinente para la ocasión.

Se está midiendo, y Menma detesta que lo haga. Y así como él se ha dado cuenta, supone que Charasuke tiene sus propios indicadores de que Menma está haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no salirse de la cotidianeidad y falla. Se ha atrapado a sí mismo evadiendo el compartir un espacio muy pequeño con Charasuke, e incluso tomando más distancia de la normal cuando se sientan en el sillón.

Quiere hablar con él y decirle que nada de eso es culpa suya. Que tal vez pudieron tener un buen momento, pero hay sentimientos involucrados de su parte y un desahogo de algunos meses no será suficiente. Tal vez, si no fuera tan cobarde para decir sus sentimientos, el problema habría terminado antes de empezar. Con las cosas claras, ninguno de ellos volvería a cruzar la línea y tal vez su vida juntos no se habría visto afectada como en ese preciso momento.

Supone que Charasuke piensa que lo detesta, o que no le parece atractivo en absoluto. Esa idea le enferma a lo largo de los días y consigue distraerlo de sus pendientes. Ino ya le ha llamado dos veces por su nombre durante su reunión con un equipo de trabajo y Menma termina disculpándose, alegando que le entró una llamada importante.

— _¡Todos dicen eso!_ — Habla uno de sus compañeros de la oficina —. _Seguro le habló la novia._

Hay un coro de risas y Menma se pregunta si debería reírse también. En cambio, suelta una sonrisa que espera luzca lo suficientemente incómoda como para que se la crean.

— _¿Novia? Menma no tiene una novia…_ — Menma se queda helado. La voz de Ino y su expresión en su cámara son de completa confusión —. _¿O me perdí de algo?_

Antes de que sus compañeros aventuren más en la implicación de la frase en su vida personal, Menma vuelve al tema de la reunión y todos son lo suficientemente listos como para entender que ningún otro comentario será bien recibido. La reunión termina sin incidentes y Menma está dispuesto a levantarse por un café cuando una llamada de Ino emerge en su pantalla.

— _¡Menma lo siento!_ — Dice apenas saluda —. _¡No quise ser imprudente! Pensé que todos lo sabían._

— ¿Saber qué? — Pregunta Menma genuinamente confundido.

— _De ti y Charasuke_ — Ino lo dice tan casual que Menma tarda varios segundos en entender a qué se refiere. Nuevamente, su silencio es tan largo que Ino se aclara la garganta al otro lado de la línea —. _Espera… ¿Ustedes no son pareja?_

A Menma le cuesta mucho encontrar su voz e incluso entonces, no puede hablar tan libremente. Sin embargo, el destino parece dispuesto a jugar a su favor un rato y Charasuke recibe una llamada a su teléfono celular. Sale al balcón y cierra la puerta. Menma activa su micrófono y se asegura de que los audífonos estén bien conectados. No está dispuesto a joder más el asunto por un accidente.

— Es mi compañero de apartamento — Quiso sonar seguro, pero hasta él puede notar la leve decepción en su voz —. Sólo eso.

— _Ya veo…_ — Ino parece dudosa, algo que confunde a Menma —. _Es que con todo lo que me contaste de su rutina nocturna y que siempre hacían cosas juntos, pensé que lo eran._

— Son cosas de _roomies_ , supongo.

— _Bueno, yo no puedo imaginarme hacer cosas tan íntimas con mi compañera. Es decir, somos amigas, pero cada quién tiene su vida_ — La naturalidad con la que Ino dice ese tipo de cosas le sorprende, pero no sabe qué pensar. Nunca se había detenido a considerar si su manera de interactuar es demasiado para un par de compañeros de departamento, pero no tiene ninguna experiencia previa para comparar —. _Cuando me dijiste que Charasuke había dejado de salir los fines de semana para pasarla juntos, pensé que era porque tenían una relación._

Menma quiere corregirla porque recuerda esa charla. Él mencionó que Charasuke prefería quedarse en casa para jugar videojuegos con él o salir juntos a cenar. En ese entonces le dijo algo parecido a que la adultez lo estaba alcanzando, que salir a bares y de fiesta ya no le llamaba tanto la atención como antes. A Menma le pareció una justificación algo pobre, pero recién empezaba su enamoramiento y no estaba muy dispuesto a cuestionar la decisión si esta implicaba tener a Charasuke más tiempo con él.

No sabe cómo corregirla porque en esencia, no se equivoca. Una parte de sí se aventura a pensar que de entre todas las personas con las que pudo hacer esas cosas, Charasuke lo eligió a él. La idea le provoca una calidez en el pecho que extrañaba de esos otros pensamientos pasajeros, cuando se percataba de actitudes que Charasuke sólo tenía con él o experiencias que reservaba para sus charlas nocturnas.

Menma era la primera persona a la que Charasuke le contaba sobre sus ligues, sus problemas con los jefes o algún malentendido familiar. Había tanta confianza entre ellos que podían permitirse ser vulnerables el uno con el otro.

En realidad, aún hay confianza, y Menma siente el golpe de realidad al entender que él mismo la está mermando en su desesperación por protegerse.

— _Perdóname. Creo que te hice sentir incómodo_ — Ino suena muy apenada del otro lado de la línea. Menma se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que olvidó la llamada —. _¡No volverá a suceder!_

— ¡No! ¡Para nada! — Menma tropieza con sus propias palabras —. Yo entiendo, eh… ¿Podemos hablar después?

— _¿De verdad no estás molesto? ¡Lo siento mucho si te incomodé!_

— Nada de eso. Te entiendo, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo hablarte después.

Cuando cuelga, sólo puede escuchar sus propios latidos. El departamento sigue en un silencio que no es mal recibido por sus sentidos atrofiados.

Suelta lentamente el aire que ha estado conteniendo. Siente el peso de la verdad en el estómago. Tiene que hablar con Charasuke y decírselo. _Decirle todo_. Porque son adultos y sabrán manejarlo, y porque son amigos y Menma prefiere un distanciamiento natural entre ellos en vez de uno forzado por la incomodidad y las mentiras.

Podría salir mal en muchos puntos, pero la alternativa es peor. Menma está seguro de que, si tuviera la oportunidad de iniciar de nuevo esa etapa de su vida y decidir no compartir el departamento, no la aceptaría. No cambiaría ninguna de sus experiencias, su tiempo juntos. Menma necesita que Charasuke sepa que, a pesar de sus sentimientos, siempre puede contar con su apoyo porque es una persona invaluable en su vida.

Todavía está en ese torrente de pensamientos cuando algo lo distrae. Más bien, lo distrae _la falta de algo_. Hay demasiado silencio en el departamento. No se escucha la voz de Charasuke ni un solo movimiento en el balcón.

Menma alza la mirada y ve a su compañero recargado en el barandal, con la cara oculta en los antebrazos y una evidente tensión en los hombros. El celular cuelga de una de sus manos, todavía encendido. La llamada ha finalizado y sólo se ve la aplicación del correo abierta. La posición dura demasiado como para considerarse normal.

Inquieto, Menma se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a la entrada del balcón. Desliza un poco la puerta corrediza y el ruido de la ciudad disminuye un poco la opresión del silencio, no así su preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? — Quiere ignorar que el cuerpo de Charasuke se tensa todavía más cuando lo escucha, pero es imposible pasar por alto que se aleja de él. Termina en el otro extremo del balcón y no dice nada. Se muerde los labios, nervioso, y Menma no sabe qué pensar —. ¿Necesitas algo?

Charasuke luce alterado, tal vez algo histérico, pero a su vez, intenta mantener la calma. Observa a Menma fijamente por varios segundos, lo que le hace sentir que el calor le sube a la cara.

— Me habló mi jefa, de parte de mi supervisora. Ella está contagiada y la acaban de llevar al hospital.

Menma siente el peso de la noticia. Han escuchado de muchos casos que se agravan y muy poca gente que sobrevive a esas condiciones. Sin embargo, Charasuke no ha terminado de hablar.

— Yo estuve con ella ayer, Menma, cuando fui a la oficina a recoger los archivos.

Le cuesta entenderlo, y en cuanto lo hace, se arrepiente. Quiere volver en el tiempo más allá de esta tarde, hasta el día anterior, y destruir lo que está hecho. Que Charasuke no salga de casa, _que no se exponga para nada_ , y el miedo que mantuvo a raya desde que inició todo aquello, amenaza con desbordarse en cuestión de segundos.

— Yo podría… — Charasuke no termina de hablar. Tiene miedo. Ambos lo tienen. La llamada con Ino, su decisión y todos aquellos sentimientos absurdos de las últimas semanas, se convierten en intrascendentes.

Es la primera vez que se atreve a pensar que podría perderlo.

* * *

**DÍA 50**

El contacto fue mínimo. Charasuke y su supervisora apenas y compartieron el mismo aire cuando se encontraron en la oficina. Sin embargo, por protocolo, él debe mantenerse aislado quince días y hacerse la prueba al finalizar ese tiempo. No pueden compartir utensilios, ni tocarse, ni permanecer en la misma habitación mientras exista la posibilidad de que sea portador.

Después de la llamada, la tarde se les fue en un nuevo acomodo del departamento. Aunque Menma se ofreció a ser él quien se encerrara en su habitación para evitar el contacto, Charasuke no se lo permitió. Acordaron sacar algunas cosas de su recámara y acomodar dentro su escritorio, para que puedan trabajar separados y que Charasuke no tenga que salir a otra parte además de su propio baño.

Para la noche, Charasuke ya está instalado en su habitación y Menma está completamente solo en la sala. El sillón le parece demasiado grande y el silencio sofocante. El miedo sólo lo hace peor y al cabo de un rato, prefiere levantarse a limpiar todo por segunda vez, sólo por hacer algo.

Menma pasa los siguientes días haciendo un recorrido fijo de su escritorio a la cocina y de la cocina a la puerta cerrada de la recámara de Charasuke. Siempre le pregunta si está bien o si necesita algo. Tres veces al día, además, le pasa el termómetro para que revise su temperatura y lo recupera para desinfectarlo. Anota los números en una libreta, por si tiene que recurrir a ellos después.

A pesar de las protestas iniciales, Charasuke termina aceptando que Menma cocine todas las noches para ambos. Argumentaba que pedir comida le daría más tiempo a Menma para hacer sus cosas, pero él insistió en que Charasuke tiene que alimentarse bien por si llega a ser que de verdad esté contagiado. Debe prepararse, muy a su pesar, para resistir la enfermedad.

— ¿Estás ahí? — Charasuke habla desde el otro lado de la puerta. Menma baja su cuchara vacía al plato de sopa y termina de masticar.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas algo?

— ¿Otra vez, Menma? — Pregunta divertido —. Tenemos una mesa, ¿sabes?

Menma enrojece un poco y agradece que Charasuke no pueda verlo. No está en la mesa, que le queda mucho más lejos, sino en una silla frente a la puerta de su compañero.

— Es por precaución. ¿Qué tal si te sientes mal repentinamente?

— No pasa así, Menma, y si sintiera algo, te lo diría — A pesar del leve tono exasperado en su voz, sabe que Charasuke está sonriendo. Menma quisiera sonreír también. Lo haría si no estuviera asustado todo el tiempo —. No creo que sea cómodo comer en una silla.

— Me las arreglaré — Responde imitando la sonrisa y esperando que se escuche genuina. No ha visto alguna parte de Charasuke que no sean sus manos en cinco días, y se siente extraño. Vuelve a pensar en la conversación con Ino y resaltan aún más ese tipo de gestos, toques tan simples pero constantes que se volvieron parte de su rutina sin que se diera cuenta.

A Menma le extraña estar en la cocina y no sentir que Charasuke le revuelve el cabello cuando pasa a su lado. Percibe la ausencia del toque ligero en sus hombros mientras trabaja, la barbilla de Charasuke apoyada sobre su cabeza mientras le pregunta qué hace en la computadora. Leves toques aquí y allá, la cercanía a la que estaba tan acostumbrado. Menma no suele ser fatalista, pero se ha sorprendido pensando en qué haría sin esos pequeños gestos, si sobreviviría sin la mera presencia de Charasuke en el apartamento.

No es que piense que Charasuke va a morir. De hecho, se esfuerza constantemente en mantener ese pensamiento alejado de sí mismo. Supone que es más bien ese sentimiento de cuando has tenido algo tan bueno por tanto tiempo que no te imaginas estar sin ello. También es una exageración decir que no sobreviviría sin él, aunque así se sienta.

Menma alquiló el departamento porque en ese momento era la propiedad libre más cercana a la casa de sus padres. Sus primeras experiencias viviendo solo le hicieron notar que la distancia a su familia no era favorable en alguna situación de emergencia, pero a su vez, necesitaba dejar el nido y hacer su propia vida. Los primeros meses que pasó ahí se sentía algo solo, pero bastante cómodo con el nuevo espacio disponible y la libertad de hacer su propio horario y estilo de vida.

Ahora no se siente así. Incluso con los muebles que Charasuke tuvo que sacar, que ocupan bastante espacio de la sala, Menma siente el lugar demasiado grande. Hay un vacío en los anaqueles y en el perchero de la entrada, faltan documentos arrojados descuidadamente en la mesita del televisor y algún calcetín perdido a medio camino entre la sala y el comedor.

— ¿Sigues ahí? — Pregunta Charasuke, lo que devuelve a Menma a la realidad —. Deberías ir a dormir.

— No tengo sueño — Responde de inmediato. Baja la vista a su plato y descubre que perdió el apetito. Lo deja en el suelo esperando hacer el menor ruido posible —. Sólo pensaba.

— Qué novedad — Menma casi puede ver a Charasuke poniendo los ojos en blanco con esa respuesta.

— Bueno, me disculpo si no estás familiarizado con el sentimiento.

— ¡Menma!

— Te aconsejo hacerlo más seguido. Podrías atrofiarte el cerebro si dejas de pensar constantemente.

— Eres malo, Menma. Te estás pasando con un pobre prisionero de las circunstancias.

— Te aseguro que ningún prisionero tiene tantas comodidades como tú. Mira a tu alrededor, tienes televisión y comida caliente.

— Extraño la televisión de la sala, ¡y esta recámara es demasiado pequeña!

— Siempre puedes dejar la puerta del baño abierta para que se sienta más grande.

— ¿No tienes una pizca de lástima por mí?

En ese punto, Menma está haciendo un esfuerzo genuino para contener la risa.

— La tenía, pero con tus quejas ya no.

— ¡Eres horrible! — Exclama Charasuke con dramatismo —. ¡Me saldré por la ventana y me iré para nunca volver!

— Te invito a considerarlo. Estamos en un sexto piso.

— No soy tonto. Usaré las escaleras de emergencia.

— Sí lo eres. Podrías simplemente abrir la puerta.

No necesita verlo para saber que Charasuke está haciendo ademanes exagerados del otro lado de la puerta. Al final, bufa una risa.

— A veces me haces sentir muy estúpido, Menma.

— Creí que ya te habías acostumbrado — Menma deja que la risa le gane y por un momento no se escucha otra cosa en el departamento. Luego hay silencio, uno que dura demasiado. Menma está tentado a preguntarle si sigue ahí cuando Charasuke vuelve a hablar.

— Menma, si de verdad enfermo… — Su voz apenas se oye gracias a la puerta, pero entiende. El nudo en su garganta, ese que ha tenido por cinco días, se acentúa y se vuelve doloroso.

— No va a pasar. Tú estás bien.

— Eso quiero creer, pero… — Su voz se vuelve un susurro. Menma se inclina hacia la puerta para escuchar, aunque no quiere hacerlo —. Si pasa, no quiero que te veas afectado.

— Charasuke…

— No intentes cuidarme. Pide una ambulancia y que me lleven al hospital, y no vayas a verme en ninguna circunstancia.

— Sabes que no puedo hacer eso — Interrumpe, y puede notar la pizca de desesperación que aparece en su voz —. Necesitarás ropa y suplementos. No querrás que le diga a tu madre que vaya en mi lugar.

— No, porque no va a ir ninguno. Me llevaré algo, cualquier cosa que pueda cargar en una maleta. De todas formas, si muero es muy poco probable que…

— ¡No vas a morir! ¡Cállate ya! — Golpea el plato de sopa en el suelo por un movimiento brusco de su pie. Su respiración acelerada resuena en sus oídos gracias a su cercanía con la puerta de Charasuke —. Incluso si de verdad enfermaras, eres joven y atlético y no tendría que pasar a mayores.

— Sabes que no es garantía.

— ¡No me importa! ¡Mierda! ¡No digas esas cosas como si no lastimaran! — Su voz se rompe al final de la oración y de repente se siente desnudo. Es normal tener miedo, se dice, pero la verdad es que nunca aprendió a sacarlo. Ahora ha sido demasiado y siente que se deshace frente a una puerta cerrada, apenas conteniendo las ganas de llorar —. Si te pasa algo yo…

No termina. Es una asquerosa frase cliché. En vez de seguir, se muerde los labios y trata de pensar, aunque siente su cerebro atascado y una opresión en el pecho que le dificulta respirar. Necesita algo que anime a Charasuke y le transmita seguridad, aunque él mismo no la sienta.

Por sobre su propia respiración escucha un movimiento dentro de la habitación. El sonido le hace saber que Charasuke ha acercado a la puerta, probablemente sentado con las piernas cruzadas justo frente a él.

— ¿Te preocupas por mí, Menma? — Pregunta en un falso tono dulce. Menma suelta un bufido cercano a una risa.

— Por supuesto que sí, idiota.

— Bueno, soy tu roomie. Supongo que es normal porque tendrás que saber a quién dejarle mis cosas, y mi mamá no siempre está en casa.

— Eres un odioso victimista — Menma no tiene ganas de enojarse con él. No tiene, de hecho, fuerza suficiente para detener las lágrimas. Salen silenciosamente y Menma espera que no se note en su voz —. Y claro que me importas mucho más que como un roomie.

— ¿Y qué tanto es eso más? — La pregunta suena inocente. Suave, casual. Menma casi se lo cree, pero hay algo muy específico en el tono que usa y las palabras que escogió. Percibe duda, como si la respuesta fuera más importante de lo que parece. Su corazón se salta un latido, pero se dice que podría estárselo imaginando. Hace una rápida evaluación mental de sus próximas palabras, sólo para darse cuenta de que su respuesta no cambiaría de ninguna forma.

— Mucho, mucho más.

Hay un silencio esta vez mucho más largo. Menma intenta concentrarse en el ruido de la ciudad, en el susurro de los autos en la avenida y el viento que a ese nivel tiene más fuerza que en pisos inferiores. Piensa en la gotera del fregadero en la cocina, en la mancha de caldo en el piso a causa del golpe que le dio al plato, y trata de ignorar lo más posible su corazón acelerado y lo mucho que se alarga el silencio.

Teme haberlo arruinado. Tal vez debió pensar en otra forma de decirlo.

— Menma, ¿puedo pedirte algo? — La voz de Charasuke suena contenida y pequeña, casi vulnerable. Menma tarda en encontrar las palabras.

— Lo que quieras.

Hay otro silencio. Menma empieza a mover sus dedos nerviosamente, sin saber qué esperar.

— Si resulta que no estoy enfermo y finalmente puedo salir de este cuarto — Charasuke se detiene y exhala muy lentamente —, ¿puedo besarte?

No hay suficiente ruido a su alrededor como para haber confundido esas palabras, así que sabe que son reales. Su cuerpo lo sabe también, porque de inmediato siente el calor en el rostro y su corazón desbocado. Podría haberlo alucinado, aunque no está seguro, y de repente tiene muchas preguntas en la punta de la lengua. Ninguna de ellas sale.

No puede hablar y por un momento siente pánico, uno que se siente diferente y más parecido a la euforia. Incluso en ese momento una parte de él se aferra a la posibilidad de que haya escuchado mal, que sea una broma o un producto de su imaginación a causa de algo que comió. Haberse intoxicado con algún alimento todavía le suena más probable que esa sorpresiva y feliz alternativa, sigue pareciendo más viable que el hecho de que _Charasuke sienta algo por él._

— ¿Menma? — Su voz ya no suena segura, probablemente por su largo silencio a causa del shock —. Lo siento, supongo que me dejé llevar y malinterpreté todo. Olvida esto, ¿sí? Podemos hablar de otra cosa o si prefieres irte a otro lado yo…

— Sí.

— ¿Te vas? Okay… Buenas noches, entonces.

— Eso no.

— ¿Eh?

— Dije que sí — Menma tiene que tomar aire para que las palabras salgan correctamente. Tiene mucho calor, sus dedos están entumidos y tiene esa estúpida, estúpida sonrisa en la cara que no sabe cómo quitarse —. Me refiero a que sí puedes.

Charasuke tarda en hablar de nuevo, y cuando lo hace, se escucha genuinamente sorprendido.

— ¿De verdad?

— Harás que me arrepienta si sigues preguntando — A pesar de sus palabras, no hay malicia en ellas. Él lo sabe y Charasuke lo sabe. Se escucha una risita aliviada del otro lado que hace maravillas en su propio pecho.

— No lo harías.

Menma sabe que tiene razón.

* * *

**DÍA 60**

Los próximos días, Menma se siente navegar en dos sentimientos distintos.

Por un lado, está ese torrente de emociones a causa de las palabras de Charasuke aquella noche, la extraña nueva libertad de sus propios sentimientos y esa muda emoción de que sean correspondidos. No han hablado mucho al respecto desde entonces. Charasuke le dijo que tenía mucho que decir, pero quería hacerlo de frente y no con una puerta entre ellos que les impidiera verse.

Aquello da paso al otro sentimiento, y es que la posibilidad de que Charasuke enferme aún no desaparece por completo. Menma se siente especialmente tenso el onceavo día, destacado por la cantidad de estornudos del otro lado de la puerta, que afortunadamente son explicados porque su compañero tuvo a bien dormir con la ventana abierta.

Sigue sintiendo el departamento muy amplio y la alacena muy vacía, pero con el paso de los días el que Charasuke vuelva de su encierro le brinda cierto consuelo. Sus cosas volverán a estar desperdigadas por toda la sala y comedor, volverá a dejar sartenes sucios y Menma tendrá otra vez calcetines en el suelo a su disposición para arrojárselos a la cara. La diferencia en esta ocasión es que Menma podrá disfrutar esa familiaridad, dejarse invadir por esa sensación de estar en el lugar correcto con la persona correcta.

El miedo llega a un punto crítico la mañana del día quince del encierro de Charasuke. A Menma le tiembla la mano cuando le pasa a su compañero el kit de la prueba rápida por la puerta entreabierta. Se aseguró de leerle las instrucciones él mismo la noche anterior, junto con un par de consejos que encontró en foros de internet de algunas personas que ya pasaron por ese proceso. Charasuke le agradece la información y le dice que volverá en quince minutos, que irá al baño a hacer la prueba y que siga con sus cosas de la oficina.

Por supuesto que Menma no lo hace. Aunque la prueba se hace por mera precaución, todavía es posible que Charasuke tenga el virus y no pueda salir. La idea de tener que comunicarse con él a través de la puerta por al menos cuarenta días más le es insoportable. Todas las posibilidades le inquietan y le hacen dar vueltas en el espacio reducido de la cocina, alternando su vista entre un vaso en el lavadero y la ventana de la sala que da de frente a la encimera, donde gira y vuelve a empezar.

Intenta revisar sus pendientes nuevamente para tranquilizarse. Ya llamó a los padres de Charasuke y se mensajeó con Itachi, y es probable que los visite la siguiente semana para ver a su hermano. Tendrán que ir por provisiones mañana para tener todo listo antes del lunes. Necesita hacer esa lista para saber a qué tienda ir, porque no todas tienen lo que necesita y prefiere no tener que saltar entre tiendas y aumentar la posibilidad de contagiarse.

Intenta recordar también si Itachi es alérgico a alguna especia, o si Charasuke detesta otra además del comino. Piensa en eso mientras revisa la alacena para ver si queda un poco de harina para brownies. Tal vez debería preparar algunos hoy, ya que son el postre favorito de Charasuke. Claro, loa hará si es un día de celebración, lo cual depende mucho de lo que Charasuke esté haciendo en ese momento, encerrado en el baño y sin hacer ningún ruido.

Menma siente la ansiedad subir por su espina con cada minuto que pasa. No ha visto el reloj, pero su conteo mental no se detuvo y está seguro de que ya pasaron veinticinco segundos más de los quince minutos que Charasuke mencionó, y eso puede no significar nada y también puede ser muy, muy malo.

Tal vez tendrá que quedarse dentro, tal vez sí esté infectado. No hay nada de malo si significa que es asintomático, pero ahora el riesgo es de Menma y no está seguro de si su integridad vale dejar de ver a su idiota favorito por otro mes entero. Inmediatamente se golpea en su mente por permitirse esos pensamientos. No debe ser tan egoísta. Charasuke también se preocuparía por él.

Porque es importante para él, y porque tienen ese algo que es específico y vago a la vez desde aquella noche, en la que Menma no puede dejar de pensar y que viene a su mente en los momentos más inoportunos, justo como ahora.

— ¡Menma! ¡Ven rápido!

Casi suelta el vaso que estaba por lavar a una distancia muy considerable del lavadero. Por suerte, se domina lo necesario y lo deja en su lugar, para luego salir disparado fuera de la cocina y en dirección a la voz. Se acerca a la puerta de Charasuke y la ve entreabierta. El corazón se le encoge. Quiere decir que sigue dentro y que probablemente _no podrá salir. No podrán hablar como prometieron que lo harían y Menma estará solo otra vez._

Entonces, Charasuke se asoma y Menma jura que nunca lo ha visto tan resplandeciente. Le sonríe de oreja a oreja mientras sale de la recámara y prácticamente se le echa encima. Menma se descubre con los brazos ocupados sosteniendo a Charasuke de la cintura. Se tambalean juntos hacia atrás y Menma agradece que no estaban lejos de la encimera porque probablemente habrían caído al suelo.

Charasuke lo aprieta con fuerza y las manos de Menma se mueven por su cuenta, suben a la espalda de Charasuke y lo sostienen de la nuca, entierran los dedos en su cabello y lo atraen más contra él. No hay espacio, no hace falta. Menma siente el pecho de su compañero contra el suyo y es tan cálido y se siente tan bien que tal vez no necesite ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

De pronto, Charasuke se separa. Menma sabe lo que viene porque recuerda su conversación ( _por supuesto que lo hace_ ), pero no puede evitar la sensación de que el corazón se le va a salir por la boca cuando esos ojos oscuros le devuelven una mirada tan encendida, y luego están tan cerca el uno del otro que siente el calor de su propia respiración contra su nariz.

Hay una pausa en la que sólo se miran. Menma está paralizado, pero Charasuke espera, como si estuviera dándole la oportunidad de alejarse si así lo quiere y mantener la distancia entre ellos, acordar ir más lento.

Pero Menma no quiere ir más lento. Menma lleva sesenta días sintiéndose en un puto desierto. Hay tanto calor dentro de él y en ese mismo momento, Charasuke es el alivio que tanto estaba buscando y ahora puede tenerlo. Él de verdad puede hacer lo que tanto ha querido y genuinamente _no puede con tantos sentimientos juntos._

Así que con su mano en la nuca de Charasuke lo empuja hacia adelante. El poco espacio que había entre sus labios se cierra y Menma apenas se contiene de soltar un suspiro de alivio. Es cálido, sus labios son suaves y se sienten tan bien. Su abrazo torpe se convierte en su única ancla al mundo real y lo que sea que es esa cosa en su pecho parece complacida del desenlace de toda esa situación. El miedo se fue. Todo está bien. Estarán bien.

Se besan por mucho tiempo, de acuerdo con su reloj, aunque Menma podría jurar que apenas fueron unos segundos. Se separan por aire y ahora es Charasuke quien lo sostiene de la cintura y entierra su rostro en su cuello. Menma podría acostumbrarse a esa sensación.

— Pensé que tendría que pedirte ese beso como última voluntad, ¿sabes? — Charasuke le deja un corto beso en su cuello antes de alejarse para mirarlo —. Pero no iba a poder ser, porque te iba a contagiar y te morirías y no podría con ello ni en la otra vida.

_Tiene que ser una broma._

Al parecer se da cuenta de su expresión, pero Menma no deja que lo cuestione y en cambio alborota el cabello de Charasuke, una mano en su hombro y la otra disfrutando el tacto de sus mechones oscuros. Cuando su compañero cierra los ojos, no puede evitar sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo.

— Te entiendo.

— ¿De verdad?

_Como no tienes idea._ Pero no alcanza a decirlo porque sus labios están ocupados de nuevo.

* * *

**DÍA 60+**

Menma lleva todo el día en juntas cortas. Tiene diversos equipos de trabajo activos y necesita hacer revisiones constantes de sus avances. También tiene muchos reportes que llenar, demasiados, y está seguro de que, si pasa un minuto más sin una buena taza de café, convulsionará sobre su escritorio y morirá. Al parecer, lo dramático se puede pegar.

Apaga a ciegas su cámara, suspira y se lleva la mano al espacio entre sus ojos para dar un pequeño pellizco. Han dicho exactamente lo mismo respecto al tema en discusión _desde hace veinte minutos_. De verdad, no debería ser tan difícil, pero desgraciadamente él está como supervisor de actividades y no puede gritarles a todos ahí que son unos imbéciles. Dios, de verdad necesita café.

Como por arte de magia, el café se materializa frente a él, sólo que no es arte de magia sino obra de Charasuke, _su pareja_. Menma aún no se acostumbra a esa palabra y sólo la dice en su mente, pero incluso así suena muy bien y tal vez en algún momento futuro pueda acostumbrarse a ella.

— ¿Ocupado? — Charasuke deja la taza en el escritorio y pone las manos en sus hombros, su barbilla recargada sobre su cabeza. Aún si Menma todavía no se acostumbra, su cuerpo está muy complacido haciendo el trabajo y cuando se da cuenta, ya tiene la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y sus manos sostienen las de Charasuke y tiran hacia abajo para quedar envuelto en sus brazos. Ni siquiera ha bebido el café, pero ese contacto por sí mismo hace maravillas con su estrés.

— Demasiado, y esto va para largo.

— ¿No puedes fingir que se cayó tu internet y salirte?

— Podría, sí, pero no sería profesional y para mi desgracia, soy muy profesional.

— Eso suena muy caliente.

— Por dios, no seas sucio.

Charasuke deja de apoyarse en su cabeza. Su rostro baja hasta su mejilla y Menma siente sus labios contra su piel.

— ¿Yo soy el sucio? Si tú no me dejas de mirar de esa manera…

— Inventas cosas.

— Quiero comerte.

Menma debería felicitarse por mantener su rostro estoico, aún cuando esa frase recorrió como una corriente todo su cuerpo y rebotó en su ingle de forma casi dolorosa.

— Si es de la forma sucia, lamento decirte que estoy ocupado.

— ¿Hay otra manera?

— ¿La normal? Dios, no estoy discutiendo esto en serio.

Charasuke se ríe quedamente contra su oreja y Menma se permite cerrar los ojos, sólo por un momento.

— Bueno, supongo que puedo hacerlo — Menma no tiene tiempo de procesar nada antes de sentir dientes contra su mejilla.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?!

— Dije que te comería — Responde Charasuke con su voz ahogada. Acto seguido empieza a mover su boca como si estuviera masticando y Menma alza sus manos para apartarlo, pero son detenidas por las de Charasuke. Es una trampa, y lo peor es que él se puso en ella. Hasta se siente tonto.

— Tengo que volver a mi junta — Se queja.

— Cuando termine con tu mejilla.

Forcejean un poco y el movimiento casi hace que la silla se vuelque.

— ¿Qué clase de novio eres?

— Uno que te quiere comer.

Menma está pensando si sería muy cruel apartar a su novio de un cabezazo cuando una voz dudosa lo llama desde la computadora.

— _Eh, Uzumaki_ — Ambos voltean. Charasuke finalmente suelta su mejilla —. _Tiene la cámara encendida._

**_FIN._ **


End file.
